Where in the World is Willard Kraft? Part 1
by ChandaK562
Summary: Willard Kraft is missing and Zelda is the prime suspect. Now it's up to the Spellman sisters to find out what really happened to Willard and to clear Zelda's name.
1. Default Chapter Title

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Hilda said as the door came open and Zelda came storming in in a fancy black dress. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had been crying for hours.

"Willard never showed up for our date! I waited for four hours and he never came!" Zelda sobbed.

"I told you he was a loser."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Zelda sobbed as she stumbled up the stairs. She hurried into her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed in tears.

"Why, monkey? Why did you do this to me?" she whispered.

*******

"So, Mr. Kraft dumped Aunt Zelda? He's out of our lives for good?" Sabrina said the next morning as she was sitting at the table with Hilda.

"It sure looks like it. He never showed up for his date with Zelda last night. I can't believe that loser is finally out of our lives and we didn't have to lift a finger to remove him!"

Just then Zelda came into the kitchen in her bathrobe. Her eyes were still red and swollen and her skin was dead white.

"Hi, Aunt Zelda. I heard about your breakup." Sabrina said.

"I just don't understand it." Zelda whispered as she sat down. "When I talked to Willard yesterday, everything was fine. He said he had something important to tell me. Why would he just not show up?"

"He was probably wanting to tell you he wanted to break up with you and just didn't have the nerve." Hilda said with a smile. "You're better off without him anyway."

"No, I'm not." Zelda whispered as she put her head down on the table and started to cry again.

"Aunt Zelda?"

"Go on to school, Sabrina. I'll take care of her." Hilda said as she patted her sister's shoulder.

*******

"Val, you won't believe what happened last night! Mr. Kraft and Aunt Zelda broke up!" Sabrina called as she hurried over to her friend's locker.

"Really? Your Aunt Zelda better call the police then because she might have been the last one to have any contact with Mr. Kraft!"

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina said.

"Mr. Kraft's missing. His grandmother called the police this morning. They found his car in the river! The police are in the office right now interviewing teachers!"

"Do they think he's dead?"

"I don't know. You better call your aunt though. I'm sure they'll want to talk to her."

******

"Hello?" Hilda said as she opened the door to find a policeman standing there. She smiled with happiness when she saw he wasn't wearing a ring. "Can I help you? Are you doing anything Friday?"

"I'm looking for Ms. Zelda Spellman." the policeman said.

"Just my luck." Hilda grumbled. "A cute guy shows up and he's only interested in my sister. Just a minute. I'll go get her."

"Zelda, there's a policeman here who wants to talk to you. He's single!" Hilda said as she came into the kitchen.

"What does he want?" Zelda muttered.

"Who knows? If you don't want him, give him to me! Come on!" Hilda said as she pulled her sister up and drug her into the living room pointing Zelda out of her bathrobe and into a short black skirt and red sweater along the way. "Here she is, officer."

"Ms. Zelda Spellman?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Zelda said as she sat down on the couch.

"Ms. Spellman, I understand you are involved in a relationship with Willard Kraft."

"Yes."

"Ms. Spellman, when did you last speak to Willard?"

"Yesterday. We were supposed to meet in the park at seven for a date but Willard never showed up. What's going on?"

"How would you say your relationship with Willard was?"

"Good. Well, it was until Willard didn't show up yesterday. What's going on?"

"Were you aware that Willard was seeing another woman?"

"WHAT?!"

"Another woman? Where did you hear that?" Hilda said with a laugh. "Willard was lucky to get one woman to go out with him. Two would be impossible."

"According to his secretary, Willard had been seeing someone else for the past three months and the relationship was serious."

"That can't be." Zelda whispered. "Willard loved me. We were going steady. He couldn't have been seeing someone else!"

"A ring was found in his office and a jewelry store clerk remembers seeing a blonde woman trying it on."

"No. He couldn't have...." Zelda whispered as she started to sob. "I thought he loved me!"

"It's okay, Zelly." Hilda said as she wrapped her arms around her sister. "Did you have something to tell us or did you just come here to let my sister know her boyfriend's a two-timing cad? I didn't know there was a romance police."

"I'm here to tell you that a car was pulled out of the river this morning. It was registered to Mr. Willard Kraft."

"What? Willard's dead?" Zelda cried as she looked up.

"There was no body in the car. The river is being dragged now."

"What was he doing by the river?" Zelda said. "The park isn't anywhere near there and neither is the school or his house."

"We suspect foul play was involved in Mr. Kraft's disappearance."

"Foul play? You think someone hurt Willard?" Zelda whispered. 

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"That would be my partner." the officer said as a police woman came in carrying a plastic bag with a dark object inside.

"Look what I found in the trash. A bloodstained tie."

"That's Willard's!" Zelda cried. "I gave it to him for his birthday!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to come down town for questioning."

"Questioning? Why? I don't know who would want to hurt Willard. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be out looking for him? He could be hurt somewhere!" Zelda cried.

"Ma'am, please don't give us any trouble." the officer said as he took her arm and started to lead her out. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney and to have that attorney present with you during questioning. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Hilda, do something!" Zelda cried.

"Zelly, just stay calm. I'll find someone to help you and I'll be right down. Don't said anything until I get there!"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to need to search the house now. We have a warrent." the other officer said as her partner put Zelda in the back of the patrol car.

"Oh, great." Hilda muttered as the officer headed upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight, Hilda pointed to remove all of their magical supplies to safety in the Other Realm and to disable the linen closet.

"What's going on?" Salem said as he came in. "Where's that cop taking Zelda?"

"I think they think she killed Willard! They're searching the house! What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess this means I won't get my nap today."

"You'll be lucky if you ever get a nap again. I'm going down to that station. This is rediculous. There's no way Zelly would hurt Willard!"

"Are you leaving?" the officer said as she suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs as Hilda headed for the door with Salem in her arms.

"I'm going to the police station to see my sister. I'm taking the cat with me unless you want to question him to see if he saw Zelda killing Willard. This whole thing is ridiculous!"


	2. Default Chapter Title

"I'm afraid you can't use your car." an older police officer said as Hilda and Salem came into the garage. We're searching it for evidence."

"What? How am I supposed to get to the police station?" Hilda muttered as she started back towards the house.

Just then another officer stuck his head out of the trunk.

"I've got something back here. It looks like a bloodstained jacket."

"Zelda couldn't have had anything to do with that! She didn't even drive the car last night!" Hilda cried.

"Then how did she get to the park, if she did in fact go to the park?" a woman said as she looked up from her inspection of the driver's side of the car.

"She walked! Walking's good for you!" Hilda cried. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to WALK to the police station to get my poor INNOCENT sister!!"

"Hilda, maybe she really did do something to Mr. Kraft." Salem said as Hilda stormed down the sidewalk.

"Salem, if Zelda wanted to hurt Willard, she would have turned him into a frog or something. If anyone was going to kill that man, it would have been me, not Zelda."

"You might not want to say anything about that down at the police station. Say, Hilda, is this the way to the police station?"

"I don't know! I'm sure I'll find it though. I wonder how much money we have in the bank? What if Zelda needs bail?"

********

"Sabrina, did you hear? They've arrested someone for murdering Mr. Kraft!" Harvey said as he joined Sabrina and Val in the cafeteria.

"Really? He actually was murdered? They found his body?" Sabrina said.

"I don't know if they have a body but according to my history teacher, they have the killer in custody. I guess they'll find the body soon if they haven't already." Harvey said.

"I can't believe I know someone who was murdered!" Val exclaimed.

"Poor Aunt Zelda. She's going to be so upset when she hears. Here she thought Mr. Kraft had dumped her when he didn't show up last night and all that time, he was lying dead somewhere. I wish I could get hold of her to let her know but no one's answering at the house. I hope she doesn't have to see it on TV."


	3. Default Chapter Title

**

# Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 3

**

Zelda sat in a chair in the interegation room as two officers paced in circles around her. She had been there an hour already and there was still no sign of her sister. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this.

"You know, we found your fingerprints in Willard's car. Why don't you tell us what you did with the body and make things easier on yourself?" the first officer said.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything to Willard! I loved him!! Why are you here anyway? He could be out there hurt somewhere! Why aren't you looking for him?!" Zelda cried.

"You loved him after you found out he was cheating on you? Didn't that make you angry?" the other officer said.

"Yes, but...."

"What did you do with the body? Make things easy on yourself. If you confess now, you might be able to get off with manslaughter instead of murder one."

"I didn't hurt Willard! Yes, I was upset when you claimed he was seeing someone else! Wouldn't anyone be? I don't believe it, though! Willard loved me! He would never do something like that! Someone must have misunderstood things!"

"I don't think so, sweetie. So, you're going to insist on making this hard on yourself?"

"YES!~ I'm innocent! Why are you doing this? Willard might be lying hurt in a ditch somewhere! Maybe he was carjacked or something. Why aren't you out there looking for him?"

"We will look as soon as you tell us where we should be looking." the first officer said. "Do you know how hard it is on families not to have closure? Do you want to put Willard's family through that suffering? Why don't you just tell us where the body is?"

"I don't know! Why are you doing this? I've never been in any trouble. I don't even make a right turn on red!"

"What about this charge for making threatening phonecalls to your neighbor and breaking his windows with water balloons?"

"That wasn't me! I was asleep! That was the cat!"

"So you're planning an insanity defense then?"

"I'm not insane! I'm a scientist!"

"Why don't you tell that to the judge? If you'll just go with officer Johnson?"

********

"I never knew there were so many bad neighborhoods in this town," Hilda muttered to Salem as she came into the police station. 

"I thought that prostitute was going to try to make me into a boa!" Salem sobbed.

"Suussshhhh!" Hilda muttered as she hurried over to the desk. "I'm looking for Zelda Spellman."

"Hilda!" Zelda cried as she was led in.

"Zelda? What have they done to you?" Hilda cried as she ran over. Her sister was clad in a bright orange jumpsuit and there was black ink on her fingers.

"Ma'am. Please step away from the prisoner," the officer said as he pushed Hilda back.

"Zelda, don't worry! I'll get you out of this! Where are you taking her?" Hilda said as she turned back to the desk again.

"She's going to holding until the bail hearing."

"Bail hearing? And where will that be? And about how much will it be? I hope we have enough in the bank to cover it!"

*******

"In here." the officer said as he led Zelda to a cell and pushed her in.

"What are you in for, honey?" a hooker clad in a skimpy black dress and about a ton of makeup said as she strolled over to Zelda. "Were you turning a trick?"

"What? No! I'm a scientist!" Zelda cried.

"Sure you are, and Molly over there is the queen of Spain. I suppose you might have some appeal for men who like older women but don't you think you might be getting a bit too old for this business?"

"Hilda, help me!" Zelda sobbed as she collapsed onto a bench to wait for the next horrible thing to occur.

***********

"Excuse me." Hilda said as she tried to push her way to the front of the courtroom. "Sister of the accused murderer coming through. Step aside!"

"Oh, we missed the first part!" Salem muttered as Hilda finally found a seat and dropped into it.

"In light of the henious nature of the crime, we ask for a substantial bail to be set."

"Henious nature of the crime?" Hilda said. "Anyone who kills Willard Kraft should get a medal."

"Agreed. Bail is set in the amount of five million dollars. Next case." the judge said.

"Five million dollars? We don't have five million dollars! I don't think we even have five dollars!" Hilda cried.

"I still think you made a mistake somewhere when you looked at that checkbook." Salem said.

"Zelly?" Hilda said as she hurried up to her sister as the officers started to lead her away. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of this! I'll bring you a cake with a file in it!"

"Ma'am, please get out of our way." the officer said.

"This is terrible! Come on, Salem. Let's get home. I need to call Ted and see if Gail's available to defend Zelda. Come to think about it, I wonder if he might have a few million laying around that we could borrow?"


	4. Default Chapter Title

**

# Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 4

**

"What's going on?" Sabrina said as she came into math class to find a TV set up.

"They're arraigning Mr. Kraft's murderer. Everyone in the school is going to be watching," Valerie said as the teacher turned the TV on.

"I hope Aunt Zelda isn't watching this," Sabrina muttered.

"We now take you live to the Westbridge courthouse where just moments ago Zelda Spellman was arraigned on charges of murdering her boyfriend, Mr. Willard Kraft. Miss Spellman is being held pending the payment of five million dollars bail. Despite repeated pleas from the police, Miss Spellman has so far refused to devulge the location of the body," The anchorman said. Just then Zelda appeared in handcuffs being led out of the courthouse between two policemen. "Miss Spellman, can we have a word with you? Why did you do it?"

"I'm innocent!" Zelda cried as the policemen pulled her away from the cameras and put her in the back of a police van.

"Aunt Zelda? This has to be some sort of mistake!" Sabrina cried as she looked around the room only to notice that everyone was backing away from her.

"I knew it!" Libby crowed. "Freak begats freak!"

"This has to be a nightmare!" Sabrina cried as she raced out of the room. She had to get home and talk to Aunt Hilda right away.

*******

"Aunt Hilda!" Sabrina called as she hurried into the house.

"Just a minute, Sabrina," Hilda said. She was sitting on the couch with talking on the phone. "Hello, Ted. I need to ask a favor of you. Can you ask Gail if she can come here right away to handle a murder trial? Oh, you wouldn't happen to have five million dollars laying around that you can spare too, would you? What happened? Oh, Zelda got arrested for murdering her boyfriend. No, she didn't do it! Just send Gail right away! Oh, tell her to bring money!"

"Aunt Hilda, what happened? Why did they arrest Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina cried as Hilda hung up the phone.

"They found a bloody tie of Willard's in the trash and his jacket in the trunk of our car."

"What? How did that stuff get there?"

"I don't know. I just know that I've got to raise the money to cover Zelda's bail fast. I've seen prison movies. I know what kind of things go on in jails."


	5. Default Chapter Title

**

# Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 5

**

"In here," the officer escorting Zelda said as he pushed her into a cell and slammed the door. He started to laugh as he walked away. "Watch out for Fluffy!"

"So you're back," the prostitute Zelda had met before said as Zelda turned to look around the cell.

"Yes, but not for long. My sister is going to get me out of here," Zelda said as she dropped down onto one of the beds.

"I wouldn't set there if I were you. That's Fluffy's bed," the younger prostitute, Molly said.

"Fluffy? They let you have a cat in jail?"

"Fluffy's not a cat," the other prostitute said with a smile just as something moved on the bed.

"Then what is...." Just then Zelda saw the creature that was sharing the bed with her and jumped up with a shriek. "That's a RAT!!!"

"Of course he is. So, what's your name? I'm Cecily."

"I'm Zelda Spellman. Couldn't you move that rat someplace else?" Zelda said as she backed further away from the bed.

"Fluffy won't hurt you," Molly said as she picked up the rat and cuddled it. "Here. Pet him!"

"No thank you. I have no desire to get the plague!" Zelda muttered as she pressed herself into a corner of the cell.

"Okay," Cecily said as Molly put Fluffy down on the bed. "So, what are you in for anyway?"

"They think that I killed my boyfriend. I'm innocent!"

"Sure, you are, and that guy that they caught me with was really just my uncle," Molly said.

"It's true! I am innocent!"

"Sure. Come on. It's almost time for supper," Cecily said as an officer came around opening cell doors and leading prisoners out.

********

"What is this?" Zelda said as she stared down at the gray lump on her plate.

"Hog fat with extra fat. It's good," Molly said as she dug into the food.

"I can't eat this," Zelda muttered as she stared in horror at the food and then tried to give it point to change the taste and cholesterol content. Nothing happened though.

'What's wrong with my magic?' she thought to herself. Then she suddenly recalled an article that she had read in the latest issue of The Journal of Other Realm Medicine. 'It must be the cholesterol in this disgusting stuff that's blocking my magic! I can't change it!'

"Start eating!" a guard said as he came over and pushed a fork into Zelda's hand. "We don't want the ACLU to try accusing us of starving you."

"I can feel my arteries clogging already," Zelda whispered as she slowly started to eat.

*******

When Zelda and her two cellmates returned to their cell, the first thing that Zelda noticed was the fact the Fluffy the rat was still setting on the bed that she assumed was supposed to be hers.

"I can't stand this," Zelda muttered as she pointed to send the rat elsewhere but suddenly time froze and Drell appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, Zelda, but your magic has been removed," Drell said.

"What? Why?"

"Standard procedure for all witches charged with a crime in the mortal realm. If we left them with magic they would just skip bail and since I loaned your sister some of the money for your bail, I certainly don't want that."

"What? Drell, without magic I'll never survive here! Do you know what they made me eat tonight? Hog fat with extra fat! Bacon fat's on the menu for breakfast tommorrow! I'll have a heart attack by lunch! That is if I don't get the plague from that rat first! You have to give my magic back!"

"Sorry, but that's impossible. See you, Zelda," Drell said as he disappeared and time unfroze.

"Great," Zelda muttered as she backed away from the bed and wandered over to the cell window. The moon was shining brightly as Zelda stared up at it and then started to sing.

"Alone from night to night you'll find me,  
Too weak to break the chains that bind me,  
I need no shackles to remind me,  
I'm just a prisoner of love.  
"For one command, I stand and wait now,  
For one who's master of my fate now,  
I can't escape for it's too late now,  
I'm just a prisoner of love.  
"What's the good of my caring if someone is sharing those arms with me,  
"Although he has another, I can't have another,  
For I'm not free...  
He's in my dreams awake or sleeping,  
Upon my knees to him I'm creeping,  
My very life is in his keeping, I'm just a prisoner of love."

"Hey! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" a prisoner from one of the other cells yelled.

"What is that song, anyway?" Molly asked.

"It's 'Prisoner Of Love,' by James Brown--soul brother number one," Zelda said, vainly attempting to sound hip. Actually, Zelda had sung the more conventional Perry Como/Frank Sinatra arrangement, although she remembered liking the song when Russ Columbo popularized it in the 1930s.

"Honey, a word of advice for you. At your age, don't bother trying to sound hip. No one's going to believe it," Cecily said with a smirk as she climbed into the top bunk on the far wall and Molly took the lower bed. 

Zelda stared at her bed again hoping that the rat had moved on but he was still there.

"This is a nightmare! Hilda, where are you?" Zelda moaned.


	6. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 6**

"Sabrina, how much money do we lack now?" Hilda said as she worked on stacking a pile of money neatly up on the coffee table. Stacks of money borrowed and begged from every relative and friend that Hilda could find covered every available surface but Hilda was afraid that it still wasn't enough to free her sister.

"We still need two hundred thousand more, Aunt Hilda," Sabrina said with a shake of her head. She couldn't believe that this mess was happening to her family. She definitely dreaded going to school the next day and facing her classmates as the niece of an accused murderer. She had expected Valerie or Harvey to call to try to cheer her up but so far she hadn't heard a word from them. What if their parents wouldn't let them associate with her anymore because of the accusations against Aunt Zelda? She might have to spend the next two years having to deal with classmates who were terrified of her which was definitely not a pleasant thought.

"Two hundred thousand? Oh, boy!" Hilda muttered as she shook her head in despair. "Well, let's go and get something to eat. Then I can start calling more people. I wonder if the Other Realm University Alumni Association would be able to help? Zelda is one of their most famous graduates."

"If we can't free her and find out what really happened to Mr. Kraft soon, she'll be one of their most infamous graduates," Sabrina said as she followed Hilda into the kitchen.

As soon as the two witches were out of sight, Salem crept out of his hiding place under the sofa.. He looked at the nearest pile of money with a greedy gleam in his eye. Then he drug a small sack out and started stuffing money in as fast as he could.

"Vegas, hear I come! No one will ever notice this missing money with all of the money that's here!" he chuckled as soon as his sack was full. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his ear.

"Now how did I get a flea?" Salem muttered as he sat back and reached up with a paw to flick the flea off.

"stop!!!" he heard a shrill voice shout just then.

'Did that flea just talk?' Salem thought as he stopped in mid-scratch.


	7. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 7**

"Who.... who are you?" Salem stammered. He had never heard of a talking flea before. Maybe it was some new punishment from the Witches' Council.

"willard kraft!!" The flea cried.

"What? You know, this has potential," Salem said with a smile. "Say, Willy, how would you like to split this money with me, twenty/eighty? You just be a good flea and don't bite me."

Willard the flea thought it over for a minute. At his tiny size, it seemed that the piles of money stretched forever. If he agreed to share with the cat, he would be financially secure for the rest of his life. Then he remembered his poor Zuzu. He couldn't do that to her.

"no!! put that money back!!" he cried as he bit the cat again.

Just then, Hilda and Sabrina and Hilda came back into the living room and spotted the cat with his sack full of money.

"Salem!" Hilda cried as she stormed over to the cat and snatched the sack of money. "What do you think you're doing? We need this money to save Zelda!"

"Were you going to gamble with this, cat?" Sabrina asked with a frown.

"Maybe," the cat replied as the two witches glared at him. Then he remembered that he had a bargaining chip on his ear. "Say, Hilda, would you let me keep that money if I could tell you where Mr. Kraft is?"

"And how would you know where Willard is? You spend all of your time napping, cat."

"I have my ways. You know, it isn't going to do Zelda any good to be bailed out of jail if she just gets convicted of murder. I would think about my offer if I were you," Salem said as he strolled casually out of the room struggling to ignore the painful bites to his ear.

"Aunt Hilda, do you think he really does know something?" Sabrina asked.

"He's way too smug. He's definately got something in that little cat head. Let's go talk to him," Hilda said as she picked up the sack of money and headed after the cat 

"So, you decided you need my help after all," Salem said as the two witches came into the kitchen.

"Here's your money, now spill. Where's Willard?"

"Money! Lovely money!" Salem cried as he stuck his face into the bag.

"No sniffing the money until you talk!" Sabrina said as she jerked the cat out of the bag. "Where is he?"

"Alright. Settle down. He's on my ear. Someone turned him into a flea. Now may I go back to my money?"

"What?" Hilda said as she pulled out a high powered magnifying glass and looked at Salem's ear. She could definately see a flea but how could she be sure it was Willard? "Flea, if you're Willard, take two steps forward."

"Is it him, Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina asked as Hilda looked up.

"It's either him or Salem has superfleas," Hilda said with a frown. "Now we just have to find out why he's a flea and figure out how to change him back."


	8. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 8**

The next morning, Zelda came slowly into the visitation room and sat down in the the chair across from her sister. She could only hope that Hilda was there to give her the news that this awful nightmare was over.

"Zelly, you look awful!" Hilda cried as she saw her sister. Zelda's hair hung down limply and it didn't seem to have been brushed at all. Zelda was walking very slowly and carefully as if she was in pain as well. "What happened to you?"

"I slept on the floor last night because a rat wouldn't move from my bed," Zelda moaned as she lay her head down on the table. "Not that that prevented the rat from biting me. I think I may be coming down with the plague. Then there was the ice cold shower this morning that I shared with twenty other women, plus the lovely prison underwear. They made better underwear in the Dark Ages! I don't even want to talk about the food. I'm probably going to have a heart attack any minute now from the cholesterol. Could I ask why I'm still here? Weren't you supposed to raise my bail and have me out of here by now?"

"I'm working on it," Hilda said as she looked at her sister sympathetically. "There were a few complications though."

"Do I want to know what complications occured to keep me in here?" Zelda moaned.

"Well, there's good news and there's bad news, Zelly," Hilda said. "The good news is that we found Willard. The bad news is that he's a flea now. He's living on Salem's ear."

"What? Who turned him into a flea?!" Zelda cried.

"That's another problem. He doesn't remember. Apparently the shock of being turned into a flea blocked it out. He just knows it was a blonde woman," Hilda said. "Oh, Zelda, the other bad news that I have to tell you is that Salem demanded a bag of money to tell us where Willard was so I have to come up with another hundred thousand before you can get out of here."

"This isn't happening!" Zelda moaned as she laid her head down on the table again. "At least when Willard got turned into a chimp we were both primates!"

"Zelly, calm down! I just thought of something. I can have you out of here in no time! I'll shrink you and carry you out in my pocket!" Hilda cried as she raised her pointing finger and fired a blast of magic through the glass separating the sisters. The magic bounced back on her and she shrank down to an inch tall.

"Sorry, Hilda," Drell said as he popped in and zapped Hilda back to her rightful size. "You can't use your magic to help Zelda escape. It's against Witches' Council rules."

"I knew there would be a catch," Hilda grumbled as Drell disappeared again. Then she stood up and prepared to leave. "Listen, Zelly, I have to go now. There are a few more relatives that I can try to hit up for money. Don't worry. I'll have you out of here soon!"

"I'm doomed," Zelda moaned as Hilda hurried out.


	9. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 9**

Sabrina slowly came into the school that morning. She definitely didn't want to be there but Hilda had insisted that she go. While Zelda was in jail, Hilda felt that she had some sort of obligation to act responsibly and part of that included sending Sabrina off to face life as the niece of an accused murderer.

"I can't believe they let her back in here!" Libby said to one of her cheerleader friends as Sabrina walked by her. "What if she snaps like her aunt did? We're all in terrible danger!"

"Haven't they ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?" Sabrina muttered as she stopped at her locker and several students standing nearby quickly backed away. She pulled out her books with a frown and started to class. As she walked down the hall, more students and most of the facility backed away. One teacher even dove into the library when he spotted her. Just then, she saw Harvey coming down the hall. His head was bowed and he was being careful not to look in her direction.

"Harvey!" she called as she ran over to him and then stopped in shock when he jumped back. "Harvey, what's wrong? Please tell me that you don't believe this! You know Aunt Zelda!Ê You know that she wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Listen, Sabrina, I'm really sorry about this but my folks saw the report on your aunt yesterday and they're really upset. They don't want me to talk to you anymore. I have to go," he said as he hurried away leaving Sabrina with a shocked expression on her face.

"I can't believe this," Sabrina muttered as she walked into class fighting back the urge to cry. Her life as she knew it was over.

"Miss Spellman?" Ms. Quick said. She was standing at the front of the room with a frightened expression on her face and a bullet-proof jacket and helmet on. "You're excused from this class today. Please go away."

"This isn't happening," Sabrina muttered as she picked up her books and hurried out of the room. How was she supposed to handle an entire day of this?


	10. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft? Part 10**

"Stupid flea," Salem grumbled as he sat on the kitchen counter trying to enjoy his breakfast. Willard Kraft had been living on his ear for fourteen hours now and the cat didn't know how much longer he could stand it. He raised a paw and was just about to scratch when Hilda came in.

"Salem, no!" she cried as she pointed and the cat froze in place. "What do you think you're doing? You know that you can't scratch! Do you want Zelda to be in jail for the rest of her life?"

"But Hilda, he's driving me crazy!" Salem whined. "He doesn't want to do anything fun and he hates all of the tv shows I like! He tried to make me watch Bowling for Dollars! He keeps biting me too! I can't take this anymore!"

"Salem, I know Willard Kraft is annoying. Believe me, no one knows how annoying he is better than me, but you can't do anything to him," Hilda said. "We have to put up with him until we can figure out how to change him back though. If anything happens to him, Zelda's going to wind up in prison for the rest of her life."

"Like that's a big deal," Salem grumbled. "Being a cat's a hundred times worse."

"It isn't for Zelda. I think she's about to snap," Hilda said as she picked up the phone book. "Listen, Salem, I have to call some people to see if I can raise the rest of Zelda's bail money. I don't know how much longer she can take jail. Why don't you go and take a nice nap? Maybe if you're quiet, Willard won't bother you."


	11. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 11**

Zelda sat curled up in a ball in a corner of the cell. Her two cellmates were sleeping but there was no way that she could rest. The cautiously prodded a blue spot on her arm and wondered if it was just a bruise or if it might be the first sign of the plague. With the way her luck had been running lately, it would be the plague.

Just then, a familiar face appeared at the cell door. "Salem!" she cried in a muffled whisper as the cat came slipping into the cell. "What are you doing here?"

"This stupid flea wanted to visit you," Salem muttered. "He wouldn't stop biting me until I came down here. My poor ear is raw and I think there are blisters on my paws. Do you know how far the police station is from the house?"

"Salem, it's only half a mile," Zelda muttered as she peered down at the cat's ear trying to spot her poor boyfriend. "Willard, where are you?"

"There he is. Could you please make him stop biting me?" the cat said as Willard climbed onto the tip of Salem's ear so that Zelda could see him. "Oh, and tell him to stop making me watch Bowling for Dollars. I can't stand that show!"

"Willard, I'm so sorry," Zelda whispered as she looked tenderly down at the flea. "Don't worry, Monkey. As soon as I get out of here, I'll find a way to turn you back into a human again."

"I wouldn't bet on your getting out of here any time soon. Hilda's down to the dregs of the family tree and she still needs fifty thousand more dollars. The odds of you getting out of here are a thousand to one in Vegas, not that that stupid flea will let me put money on it," Salem grumbled.

"This is a nightmare," Zelda whispered as she carefully patted Willard and started to cry.


	12. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft? Part 12**

"I think I'm having a heart attack," Zelda moaned as she staggered into her cell that night after dinner and collapsed on the floor beside Salem. Just then, she noticed the cat's rumpled fur and a streak of blood on his nose. "Salem, what happened to you?"

"That rat beat me up!" the cat moaned.

"What? Willard, are you alright?" Zelda cried as she started searching Salem's fur for the flea.

"He's fine, He hid on my tail. He didn't get a scratch! I'm the one who's injured!"

"Salem, you'll be fine," Zelda said as she finally spotted Willard and sank back against the wall with a relieved sigh. Then she pressed a hand to her chest again. "I do think that you need to go home though. This place isn't safe for anyone."

"Fine. I didn't want to be here in the first place. It was all the flea's fault," Salem said as he headed for the cell door.

Oh, wait a minute. Would you take this to Hilda for me?" Zelda asked as she reached out and dropped a piece of paper to the floor in front of the cat.

"'Last Will and Testament'?" Salem read from the paper. "Zelda, maybe you ought to see a doctor if you're really sick."

"That wouldn't do any good," Zelda muttered. "Someone died at breakfast this morning and the corpse was still there at dinner. I don't think there's even a doctor in this place. Just give the will to Hilda, please. I knew I should have written a will sooner but I suppose it's better late than never."

"Okay, Zelda. Oh, if you die, can I have your room?" Salem asked.

"Just go home, Salem," Zelda moaned. "Goodbye, Willard. If this is the last time that I see you, remember that you will always have my love."


	13. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft? Part 13**

"Salem, where have you been?" Hilda said as the cat came in clutching a piece of paper in his teeth.

"The flea wanted to visit Zelda," the cat grumbled as he hopped onto the table and dropped the paper in front of Hilda. "Here. Zelda told me to give this to you." "'Last will and testament'?" Hilda said as she read the paper and a look of shook filled her face. "Salem, what's wrong with Zelda? What did those horrible people do to her? I've seen prison movies! I know what happens in places like that! If they've hurt my sister...."

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She was muttering something about the plague or a heart attack when I left. Goodnight," Salem muttered as he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"Worthless cat," Hilda said as she glared at him for a minute before turning and hurrying upstairs. "Sabrina! Come on! We have to go and get Zelda out of jail tonight!"

"Do I have to go, Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina said as she came out of her room. She had ran home right after school and locked herself in her room. She didn't plan on coming out ever again. "I don't want to be seen in public anymore."

"Sabrina, forget about being embarrassed! We have to get Zelda before it's too late! Come on! I need help carrying all of this money to the car!"

*******

"We're here to bail out Zelda Spellman," Hilda said as she staggered into the front office of the jail carrying large sack full of money. Sabrina was right behind her with the rest of it.

"We don't release prisoners this late. You'll have to come back in the morning," the officer said and then returned to reading his paper.

"What? My sister isn't well and you expect me to just leave her here?!" Hilda cried as she stormed over to him. "I have begged every single member of my family, even the ones that I'm not speaking to, for money to save her! I begged my ex-fiance who dumped me at the altar for money! I have the money! Now go and get my sister!!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the guard said as he quickly backed away and headed for the cells. He suddenly remembered that it might not be a good idea to upset the sister of a murderer.


	14. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft? Part 14**

"Aunt Zelda, how do you feel? Can I get you anything?" Sabrina asked the next morning. Zelda was laying propped up in bed resting. She had wanted to get to work on trying to restore Willard as soon as she had arrived at home the night before but after one look at her sister, Hilda had insisted that bed rest was called for. With her magic out, Zelda was powerless to resist her sister so she was stuck in bed until Hilda changed her mind.

"I'm fine dear," Zelda said. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm not going back to school. Everyone's afraid of me, even Harvey. None of the teachers will let me into class. They think that I'm going to try to kill them or something," Sabrina muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina!" 

"It's not your fault, Aunt Zelda, but when we find out who did this to Mr. Kraft, I would like the first shot at them," Sabrina muttered just as Hilda appreared clad in a grease covered t-shirt and jeans.

"It took all night, but your arteries are clear," Hilda said with a smile. "I don't think this junk is ever going to come out of my hair, though."

"Thank goodness. Now I can get to work on restoring Willard!" Zelda said as she started to climb out of bed but her sister pushed her back down again.

"Not so fast! You still need to rest! You're not to move from that bed until I say so!"

"But I feel so useless!" Zelda moaned.

"I'll tell you what. I'll go and get the magic book for you. You can look through it for a cure while you're resting. That should be a nice quiet activity for you."


	15. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft Part 15**

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Vesta called as she stepped through the linen closet.

"What are you doing here, Vesta?" Hilda said with a scowl. It seemed like relatives had been calling all day since they found out Zelda was at home to make sure that she planned to stay there. No one wanted to lose the money that they had lent for Zelda's bail. "Zelda's in bed. She isn't going anywhere. Your money's perfectly safe."

"That's good. She doesn't have a tv in her room, does she? I just wanted to warn you that the most horrible special about her is on the Witches' Entertainment Channel."

Just then the two witches heard a loud scream from Zelda's room. "What? Who zapped in a tv for her?" Hilda grumbled as they darted in to find Zelda sitting up in bed staring at a handheld television set in shock while Salem laid curled up on the bed straining to see the show.

"Zelda? Are you alright? Why don't you give me that?" Hilda said as she came over to the bed and tried to take the tv away from her sister. Zelda's fingers seemed to be frozen around it, though.

"I can't believe this," Zelda muttered. "The Vice Principal Ax Murder. How did they come up with this so fast?"

"We ought to sue them for slander. There was no ax involved in this, not to mention the fact that there was no murder," Hilda grumbled as she finally pried the tv away from Zelda and flipped it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Salem cried.

"No tv, cat, especially not awful tv movies about Zelda."

"I believe cousin ZsaZsa had something to do with that piece of garbage," Vesta said as she dropped into a chair beside Zelda's bed.

"ZsaZsa? How could she do that to us?" Hilda cried.

"Easy. They paid her a small fortune for it. Apparently, being related to a murderer is very profitable, especially during sweeps."

"I'm not a murderer! Willard's right there on Salem's ear! He's just not human anymore!" Zelda said.

"So he is," Vesta muttered as she looked down and spotted the flea. "So, how was your little experience in the mortal jail, Zelda? Are you still so fond of this realm after what they did to you?"

"There was no permanent damage," Zelda grumbled. She really didn't feel like defending her choices to Vesta at that moment. She was much too tired and she had so many more pages in the magic book to go through to try to find a cure for Willard.

Just then Sabrina came in covered from head to toe with eggs. "Sabrina, what happened?" Hilda cried when she saw her niece.

"Some kids egged the house and they had totally awful aim," Sabrina said. "If you think I look bad, wait until you see the porch. I wouldn't recommend going outside to look at the damage though. There are people driving by and taking pictures of the house. They kept trying to get me to pose for photos with them while I was being egg bombed!"

"Sabrina, maybe you should come and stay at the Pleasuredome with me until this mess blows over," Vesta said as she zapped her niece clean.

"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, can I?" Sabrina begged. "They're having Mr. Kraft's memorial service today and I don't even want to think about how awful things will be after that!"

"Of course you can go, Sabrina. I just wish we could go with you," Hilda muttered.

"Great! I'll go pack!" Sabrina called as she ran out.


	16. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft? Part 16**

Ê Ê Salem padded into Sabrina's room and hopped up onto her bed. "This is purrfect!" the cat thought as he stretched out a paw and flicked Sabrina's TV on.Ê"Sabrina's gone and her TV's all mine. Now I can watch the next showing of 'The Vice Principal Ax-Murder' in peace."ÊJust then Willard bit Salem's ear, reminding the cat of his presence and of his objections to Salem's choice of tv shows.

Ê Ê "Stupid flea," the cat grumbled as the show began.

Ê Ê "Tonight on the Witches' Entertainment Channel, we will present the story of Zelda Spellman, the vice principal ax-murderer,"Êthe announcer said as the show flashed a picture of Zelda at eight presenting the abacus to a rather unappreciative crowd and to Hilda who proceeded to make fun of her sister. "Zelda Spellman was the second of four children and was always considered something of an outsider."

Ê Ê "Yes, Zelda was always a strange child.ÊShe thought she was so much smarter than everyone else," Cousin Racine said as she appeared on camera. "She always tried to make everyone feel inferior just because they weren't as educated as her.

Ê Ê "Someone without half their teeth is calling my girlfriend strange?"ÊWillard grumbled as he watched the show from Salem's ear.ÊHe couldn't believe that a network was airing this trash about Zelda.ÊAnyone who knew his Zuzu would know what a perfect angel she was.

Ê Ê "Obsessive was a word that schoolmates used most frequently to describe the young Spellman.Ê By the age of eight, her interest in science had already became apparent.ÊOver the next few years, her obsession grew as she pursued astronomy and mathematics.ÊBy the time she reached adolescence, it was obvious that she had serious troubles,"Êthe announcer said as a picture of Zelda with Hilda in an awful yellow dress flashed on the screen. "Almira Firestone, a schoolmate of Ms. Spellman's, has this to say about her."

Ê Ê "Zelda was always a strange girl," Almira said as she appeared on the screen.ÊShe was an odd-looking witch with limp red hair and a large wart on her nose.Ê"She was always different from the other children.Ê She never played with us. She always sat alone at lunch reading a book.Ê At recess, she wouldn't play sports with the rest of us. Her mother finally had to use a magical medal to get her involved in sports like a normal girl. All Zelda ever cared about was science.Ê It was an obsession.Ê I always expected that she would do something like this one day."

Ê Ê "At eighteen, Zelda went to the prestigious Other Realm University on a full scholarship.Ê While her academic record was spotless, socially Ms. Spellman was extremely troubled.Ê Professor Phillip Engbert has this to say about her."

Ê Ê "I had Zelda for physics her freshman year,"Êthe elderly witch said as he appeared on the screen.Ê"She was a very gifted student but she always seemed to be such an isolated girl.ÊShe never made friends with the other students in the class.ÊI would see her walking alone on the campus.Ê She always sat alone in the cafeteria. I don't think that the girl had a single friend during her entire time at ORU.ÊAll she cared about was her science.ÊShe was extremely obsessive."

Ê Ê "Zelda lived in the dorm room across the hall from me for the four years we were at ORU," another witch named Anastasia Perkins said.Ê"Everyone always considered her very odd.Ê She never wanted to have anything to do with the other girls on our hall.Ê She never took part in any of the activities that were organized in the dorm.Ê Other girls always had a problem staying with her.Ê She went through eight or nine roommates during the time she was at ORU.Ê The only person that managed to last an entire semester in the same room with her was her younger sister, Hilda, who attended school there for a semester.Ê They finally ended up giving her a private room because no one wanted to deal with her anymore.Ê I'm not surprised that Zelda did something like this.Ê She was always a disturbed girl."

Ê Ê "In her life after college, Zelda bounced from job to job seemingly without direction.Ê Her personal life was also troubled.Ê She dated several men over the next few hundred years."

Ê Ê "I'm just glad that I got out of the relationship alive," Merlin said as he appeared on screen.Ê "Some other men weren't so lucky.ÊThere was that music guy and now this mess with the vice principal.ÊZelda's a seriously disturbed woman."

Ê Ê "The music guy that Merlin mentioned was one Benvolio who was married to Zelda for three days in Italy during the Renaissance.ÊShortly after the two separated, Benvolio died under mysterious circumstances.Ê While Zelda was never accused of anything connected to his death, many were suspicious of the circumstances."

Ê Ê A picture of Zelda in flapper garb flashed on the screen. Her dress was black and extremely low cut as well as short showing off her shapely legs.Ê"What's the big deal about Zuzu having a bad marriage?Ê At least she got out of it quicker than I did,"ÊWillard grumbled.ÊHow could these people be saying these awful things about Zelda?

Ê Ê "I knew that that woman was bad news," Willard's ex-wife Lucy said as she appeared on the screen.Ê"I tried to get Willard away from her but he just wouldn't listen to me.ÊThat woman was a horrible temptress!Ê If Willard had stayed with me, he would still be alive."

Ê Ê "Nooooooo!!!!"Ê Willard cried as he saw Lucy.Ê How could anyone believe a single word from that awful woman?

Ê Ê "Now Zelda Spellman stands accused of the murder of Willard Kraft.Ê We offer this recreation of the murder for our viewing audiences,"Ê the announcer said as a blonde woman that Salem assumed was supposed to be Zelda and a pathetic looking guy that was probably supposed to be Willard appeared.Ê As Willard and Salem watched. the woman stalked the man with an ax in her hand.Ê Finally she trapped him in a corner.Ê She raised the ax and the picture faded away as blood splashed on the screen.

Ê Ê "While Ms. Spellman is free on bail for the moment, she now faces a death sentence."

Ê Ê "Death sentence?Ê Massachusetts isn't a death penalty state!"Ê Willard cried.

Ê Ê "It isn't the state that's going to give her the death penalty.Ê If Zelda's found guilty of your murder, the Witches' Council will strip her of her magic permanently and make her a mortal.Ê It will be a true death sentence for her," Salem said.

Ê Ê "This is the end of the story for now, but we will continue to offer updates as this story continues to develop," the announcer said as the show ended.


	17. Default Chapter Title

# **Where in the World is Willard Kraft? Part 17**

Zelda was laying in bed trying to sleep when Salem came into the room and hopped up onto the bed beside her. She stretched out a hand and absently patted the cat.

"Ask how she is!" Willard cried to Salem. He hated it that his Zuzu was so sad and that he wasn't able to comfort her. His voice was too inaudible for her to hear him and he definately didn't trust that cat to tell her anything besides the most basic information.

"The flea wants to know how you are," Salem said with a frown. He hated that bossy little parasite and he couldn't wait until they found a way to change him back.

"I'm fine, Willard," Zelda said with a sad smile. "I'm just sorry that this happened to you. Tell me, do you remember anything about how you wound up as a flea?"

"Not really," WIllard relayed through Salem. "All I can remember is jumping out of the car and starting to run away when I felt this awful tingle and then I was living on your cat."

"Haven't you found anything in the magic book?" Salem asked.

"Not yet. It would probably help if we knew which witch did this. If we knew, maybe she could be forced to reverse the spell," Zelda said. She hated not being able to solve problems. As a scientist, it left her feeling frustrated and upset. "Willard, I hate to ask, but the police found a ring in your office. Could there be a connection between that and this woman?"

"I don't see how. I suppose they didn't even look at the inscription on the ring," Willard said and then quickly shut his mouth before he could say too much. He didn't want to spoil the surprise if he every was turned back into a human being. Just then, he remembered something about the woman who had done this to him. "I don't know if this helps but I just remembered that she had an accent."


End file.
